Kieran Goes to Luigi's Mansion
Kieran Goes to Luigi's Mansion is another Kingdom Hearts/Nintendo Crossover film planned to be made by Kieran Quarles. It will appear on Youtube in the near future. Plot Luigi has won a mansion in a contest. Despite not having entered it, he told Mario about the mansion, and the two agreed to meet up outside it that evening. Luigi takes a flashlight with him and he follows the map to the mansion. Upon arriving at his new mansion, which looks much more sinister than the supplied photo, Mario is nowhere to be found. Luigi enters the mansion but is eventually startled by a Gold Ghost, to be saved by Professor E. Gadd wielding a vacuum cleaner. Professor E. Gadd is unable to reel in the ghost and is overpowered. The two of them evacuate the mansion when more of the Gold Ghosts start to appear.[1] In E. Gadd's laboratory, he explains how Luigi's mansion is the work of something supernatural, as it appeared a few nights ago.[7] As Luigi explores the mansion, he discovers that it was built by King Boo to shelter the now-freed portrait ghosts, ghosts whom E. Gadd had previously captured and contained in paintings with a device dubbed the "Ghost Potrificationizer". They sent Luigi the supplied photo and map to lure him into a trap. Gadd tells Luigi that he saw Mario heading towards the mansion, but has not seen him since.[8] Upon learning that Mario is Luigi’s brother, E. Gadd allows Luigi to take over his duties of ghost-catching and entrusts him with his powerful vacuum cleaner, the "Poltergust 3000", and a multipurpose invention called the Game Boy Horror that allows him to communicate with Luigi.[9] After numerous confrontations and challenges with many ghosts, portrait ghosts, boss ghosts, Boos, puzzles, and locked doors, Luigi confronts King Boo, who has trapped Mario inside a painting like the portrait ghosts and hung him in a secret altar in the basement. King Boo pulls Luigi into the painting for their final battle in an arena that resembles the mansion's roof within a fiery background, puppeteering a lifelike Bowser suit from the inside.[10] Using spiked, explosive metal balls thrown by "Bowser", Luigi finds a way to blast off the suit's head and vacuum and defeat King Boo, causing "Bowser" to collapse.[11] Luigi returns to E. Gadd with Mario's painting and extracts him from within it using the Ghost Portrificationizer in reverse.[12] King Boo is turned into a painting along with the other portrait ghosts. The ending sees the haunted mansion disappear, after which Professor E. Gadd uses the treasure Luigi collected on his adventure to build a new, non-haunted mansion on the site of the original mansion. The size of the house depends on how much treasure the player gathered before the end of the game. Trivia *The Toad Bros. Yvan and Wolley will make their debut. *There will be a prologue in the film. *There will be a special ending of how King Boo joined the Dark Kieran Empire. Category:Kieran Quarles Category:Kieran's Adventure series Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Mystery films Category:Kingdom Hearts/Nintendo Crossovers